Ignorance
by Isabella-chan
Summary: That him Laxus Dreyar was falling in love was just bullshit, and in someone like the weakling Lucy Heartfilia.. He was good at ignoring his own feelings. But for exactly how long would that last if a matchmaking devil and a rune writer set their plan in motion?
1. Chapter 1

Ignorance 

_A small story I wanted to write for pure joy._

_Enjoy, Oh.. and I don't own Fairy Tail._

_Please don't yell at me, but English.. (oh my god) is not my first language. _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"**..and then Natsu destroyed the building, that **_**Baka**_** "**

" _**Ara,ara**_**.. Lucy you sound troubled" **

" **Hmpf, who would not if there partner was Natsu"**

"**Oh…" **

**A loud sight escaped her lips, her hair flew when she pressed her cheek against the counter. In the shadows he could watch everything that happened. He had watched her since long ago. His proud ego told himself that he merely found her interesting, but he had this weird feeling in his gut that told him some thing else. **_That he was in love_**. He shook the taught away as quickly as it came. He Laxus Dreyar was in love was just bullshit, and overall that he was in love with the weak Lucy Heartfilia.. that was out of the question. **

**But she was strong, maybe not physical but she had her ways to make everyone smile and laugh, become stronger and she definitely supported and cared about her **_**nakama**_** and guild. He clenched his fists. He was certainly not making it easier for himself. Fried raised an eyebrow at his action. Laxus ignored him and continued to watch the dust that flowed down by the suns rays. Fried sighted and walked over to Mirajane, he leaned closer and whisper something in her ear and the thing he said made her face light up and her eyes wide. She turned her head against Laxus and winked. What the hell did that mean? **

"_**Mina**_**, I'm truly sorry but the bar is closing now.."**

**A loud groan echoed trough the guild as everybody left to a better place to drink, Laxus was about to join the others when someone took him by surprise and pushed him inside the guilds layer. When the door shut he realised that he was locked up. A sudden small noise from an unknown woman made it clear that he wasn't alone in the room. His eyes widen when he realised. **_Fuck_**.**

"_**Itai**_**.. what the hell happened?" She lifted her glance and saw Laxus. **

" **Oh, Laxus" she smiled**

"**He..hey Lucy" **


	2. Chapter 2

_Yey! A second chapter, I'm sorry that I didn't update earlier but I haven't had the time and I'm lazy.. ^U^ _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**He was going to kill Fried after this.**

**A pair of brown eyes watched him in the dark, he felt her presence as hot tickling feeling.**

**"Maybe we can find a switch and turn the light on" she said softly. **_God no, then I will see that perfect body of yours_ **he screamed in his mind.**

**She found the switch. The light bulb flickered and gave of a mildly light, but enough for him to see her.**

**She was wearing a low cut black skirt, with her usual brown belt and her keys and a red low-necked camisole.**

**His got a lump in his throat.** _For the love of god keep it together!_

**Heck, it was even like what she usually wore. The females of the guild seemed to like to show of skin.**

**"**_**Ne**_**, Laxus do you know were Natsu went? I was about to meet him up"**

**A strange feeling found it's way to his body, his lightning started to spark. He was jealous.**

**"No, I don't know" he said harsh.**

**"Oh, okay.." she nervously answered.**

**She bit her lip and glanced at him.** G_od damn it onna you're pushing the limit!_

**"Why are you blushing Laxus?" Lucy asked**

**"No..no reason" he nervously murmured.**

**A soft giggle filled the room. His eyes widen and he smiled looking at her intensely, her laughter was the most cheerful he ever heard.**

**A hint of blush was on her cheeks when she noticed the intense look he gave her.**

**"Why..why are you giving me that look?" she asked and blushed more.**

**He laughed at her reaction. She was so cute. By that moment she was red as a tomato.**

**"I just adored your face" he teased**

**"Shut up" she said and if it was possible became even more red.**

**A weak wind blew through the window and blew up her hair, she looked like an angel.**

**That moment caught him. He leaned closer to her and lifted his hand and brushed her cheek with his thumb.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Please continue to review!**

**Thank you if you like this story or review it :)**

**Isabella-chans thoughts:**

**I love to read fanfics about odd parings with Lucy, I wonder why?**

**Well, hope you like it :D **

**And thank you again for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Here we go! Another chapter.. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo

**"****He..hey what are you doing Laxus?****"**

**Lucy asked, blushing.**

**He didn't let her go with his eyes, when he leaned closer.**

**"****Are you drunk?****"**

**He laughed at her statement.**

**"And why would I be?" **

**"Well your acting weird" she said and looked up at me. **_Beautiful_**.**

**"Weirder then usual" she bravely said, and giggled.**

**"Oh, I will make you pay for that" he said seriously and started to tickle her. Her laughter filled the room, he stopped when she leaned on him for support. **_It feels good to have her in my arms_**. He hesitated but asked, he wanted to know. **

**"By the way, why were you looking for your boyfriend?"**

**"My boyfriend?..Natsu? Oh.. god" she said and laughed hard.**

**"What? What are you laughing at?" he asked embarrassed.**

**"Natsu? Seriously? My boyfriend? I only think of him like my best friend nothing more..I was searching for him to meet him up and talk about the next mission" she giggled and looked at him.**

**Now he felt like an idiot and he was embarrassed like hell.**

**"Why did you wonder? If.. if you want to know I'm actually interested in a different type of guy" she said and blushed. **

**"Oh, and by different you mean?" he asked interested **

**"A guy that's.. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo

**Please continue to review! It makes my happy! TTUTT**

**Thank you if you like this story, follows it favors and so on.. :) **

**Isabella-chans thoughts: **

**Oh no you didn't.. A cliffhanger! Again! Or can you call this a cliffhanger? I don't know.. *mumbles***

**I have made a discovery! That Lucy blushes a lot in this story T.T **

**Well, thank you again for reading! And please review more! **

**Hope you like it!**

**And please folks if you have any request you send me one or type it in the review ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lalala.. the epic last chapter! **

**Okay just because I wanted, some answers to reviews:**

**PenguinChris: Because I'm evil *U***

**whovian212: They are going to.. soon **

**leoslady4ever: I will let you know ;)**

**Lillyviolet: THANK YOU! *****bows***** **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo

**"A guy that's strong but not just physically, that cares for his **_**nakama **_**and guild, for his family.. and can knock Natsu down" she mumbled and turned her face so that he couldn't see the rising blush on her cheeks.**

**"Oh, and who might that be? Do I know him?" he asked**

**"I think that I made it clear.." she mumbled and blushed even more.**

**"What did you say?" he asked. He didn't tease her or anything, he just wanted to make sure that he hade heard her right. **

**"IthinkthatImadeitclearthatIl ikeyou" she said quickly in one breath.**

**"What?" he didn't understand what she said.**

**"I..I think I made it clear that I like you.." she answered red as a tomato. His mind didn't cooperate with his body. **_She likes me?! Man this is even better then I ever could imagine_**. He smiled at her.**

**"Wh..what?" she asked noticing his smile. **

**"You're damn cute and beautiful, you're the **_**onna**_** I want. I like you" he said straightforward.**

**She blushed even more and was about to say something, but he stopped her by pressing his lips against hers. She hummed and relaxed in his arms. In the end they where standing in a layer and making out. They couple didn't even notice that the door was unlocked. They were too engrossed in the "making-out". **

**So, okay let just say that Laxus didn't ignore his feeling now, there were ****electrified****. And maybe he chooses to spare the rune writer, after all he was going out on a date with Mirajane. And if he screws up that he is properly dead in a minute. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo

**Whoo, the last chapter! Review this if you want to ;) **

**Thank you if you like this story, followed it, favors it and so on.. :)**

**Isabella-chans thoughts: **

**I love the epicness in Lucy blushing ^_^**

**I'm so evil that made this sooo short.. *U***

**I will return! With longer stories..**

**Well, thank you again for reading!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Requests are welcome! **


End file.
